Una dulce noche de verano
by Leona Orochi
Summary: Narra un encuentro olvidado de dos luchadores que estan maldecidos por su sangre. Leona, Iori... Solo 1 Cap.


Era el final de un bello atardecer que daba comienzo a la noche, a una dulce noche de verano, cerca de un lago del cual comenzaban a salir pequeñas luciérnagas que con su luz volaban a dirección de una pequeña feria en algún poblado de Japón. Toda la gente vestía de kimono, había de toda clase y variedades de colores como arco iris, unos completamente tradicionales, otros muy sencillos, unos muy extravagantes y tontos, o con colores opacos con contrastes luminosos. Pero había uno en particular, muy bonito y sencillo a la vez, en tonalidades verdes; un verde oscuro, tan oscuro como las hojas del árbol que se encuentra en lo más profundo de un bosque, contrastado por un dulce y delicado verde agua y finalmente iluminado por un cálido azul celestial, la persona quien portaba semejante y bella vestimenta era la mas ingenua e inocente niña que halla visto esa feria, de una edad aproximada de 6 años, tan curiosa era aquella niña que por seguir a una luciérnaga juguetona abandonó la feria y sin darse cuenta penetró en el bosque que estaba cerca.

Al darse cuenta la pequeña que se encontraba sola se llenó de temor y quedó inmóvil en su confusión, entonces los arbustos comenzaron a moverse a lo lejos pero en cada segundo, lo quesea que fuera, se iba acercando más y más, la pobre niña estaba aterrada e imaginaba lo peor, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue tomar una rama y esperar cuando...

¡¡¡ P U F F !

La niña solo golpeaba a lo que fuera con la rama.

¡Ah! ¡Sal de aquí monstruo feo! – gritaba la pobre niña mientras daba golpes a ciegas

¡Hay, hay! – se escuchó – soy un niño

¿Un niño? ¿en serio?- y comenzó a abrir los ojos mientras dejaba de lastimarlo – lo siento, creí que eras un monstruo.

Sí, se trataba de un niño, pero no lucía bien, se veía cansado como si hubiese corrido mucho, vestía un kimono color vino del cual su camisa se encontraba rasgada de la parte de atrás. El niño dio el semblante de una edad un poco mayor de 8 años o más.

No te preocupes – el jovencito comenzaba a levantarse – estoy bien y ya me tengo que ir.

Ni bien terminaba de hablar cuando se escuchó que unas personas se aproximaban, el niño rápidamente se escondió en los arbustos, los hombres seguían acercando, entonces salió otra vez el niño para tomar a la niña del brazo, la jaló y se escondieron en los arbustos, el niño le hizo señas para que no hablara y la niña asintió, mientras tanto los sujetos pasaron cerca pero no los vieron.

¿Dónde estará? Están escurridizo

No lo se, pero el señor se enfurecerá si no lo encontramos

Mejor hay que buscarlo por otro lado

Los hombres se marcharon, cuando ya no estan al alcance salen ambos niños. La niña no entendía nada pero no le importo.

Por fin... – decía el niño mientras tomaba aire y se paraba – ya se fueron

¡Hola! – saludó la pequeña niña con gran entusiasmo – dime quien eres tú

Yo... yo soy... – decía muy nervioso – bueno, primero que nada te doy las gracias por no haberme delatado

Pero aun no me dices tu nombre – replicó la niña con curiosidad pero aun así le extendió la mano - pero a mí me gusta que me digan Liny ,¿y tu?

Este... pues... creo que tu me puedes llamar Io – tomando la mano de la niña en signo de saludo – bueno, me tengo que ir, cuídate, adiós.

¡NO! ¡No! ¡no te vallas!

¿Por qué?

Es que... me da pena decirlo

¿Qué pasa?

Es que estoy perdida y tengo miedo. Quiero ir a la feria porque ahí están mis padres

¿A la feria?... es simple, tu solo tienes que caminar derecho a esa dirección y llegarás pronto – levantando su brazo y señalando la dirección

Por favor acompáñame... es que... es que... es que me da miedo la oscuridad

Yo no quiero ir a la feria porque... – antes que terminara la frase vio el rostro de Liny el cual estaba llenó de sentimiento – esta bien, te acompaño.

Sí, gracias – la niña dejó de sentir miedo y se encaminaron juntos.

Io, al esuchar lo último se llenó de alegría y pudo dibujar una bonita sonrisa. En el camino seguían platicando.

Y entonces, ¿de donde vienes Io?

Yo soy originario de Japón, ¿por qué? ¿acaso tú no eres de aquí?

No se, desde que nací mis padres viajan mucho y...

Y no sabes de donde vienes, eso es algo extraño pero esta bien porque conoces muchos lugares. En cambio yo, yo solo conozco las cercanías, los pueblos vecinos de mi hogar ya que mi padre quiere que sea como él por lo que siempre estoy... digamos que...

¿estudiando?

¡Si, por lo que casi no conozco a muchas personas, solo a mis maestros y los miembros de mi casa, yo... yo no tengo amigos.

Al terminar de decir esto, los niños quedaron en silencio porque se dieron cuenta que ambos estaban solos en la vida.

¡ ¡ ¡ C R A S H !

El silencio se rompió al sonido de una explosión, ambos infantes voltearon a mirar al cielo de donde provenía tal estruendo, fue cuando pudieron admirar juegos pirotécnicos, un gran espectáculo de luces. Liny camino unos pasos mas en un intento de acercase más mientras Io se quedaba pasmado.

¿Qué es eso?

¡Es el espectáculo de cohetes, Io! Y yo que lo quería ver

¿Pero no lo estas viendo ahora? ¿o que?

Es que yo lo iba a ver más de cerca junto con mis papás

¿Pero que tienen de sorprendente los cohetes?

Pues que cuando explotan en el cielo sacan chispas y se ven muy bonitos como ese – señalando el cielo – y lo mas bonito es que es fuego y se ve de varios colores

Con que de varios colores... entonces... ¡Liny, mira esto!

Liny volteó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Io ya que estaba envuelto en flamas, pero no en cualquier flama sino en flamas púrpuras.

¡Wow! ¡es sorprendente! ¿cómo lo haces?

Sniff... esto es algo difícil para mi pero puedo hacerlo

Eres asombroso

Cuando crezca podré hacer mejores y grandiosas cosas pero por ahora solo puedo hacer esto y... ¡ESTO!

Al instante Io comenzó a mover las flamas de tal forma que danzaban. Liny lo veía admirada, él solo quedaba tonito ante la mirada pura y alegre de aquella niña porque siempre todo aquel que miraba sus llamas lo rechazaba o le temía. Pero ella, ella era diferente, era su amiga.

¡Ah! – así sonó el grito de dolor en lo que se extinguían las llamas

¡Io! ¿qué pasa? ¿qué tienes?

No pasa nada, estoy bien. No llores

¿Qué te pasa?

Estoy bien, lo que pasa es que aun no controlo totalmente mi poder y a veces me quemo

No te muevas déjame verte – decía mientras sacaba un pañuelo

No te acerques, te puedo quemar

Ante estas palabras Io quemó el pañuelo y perdió total control de tal modo que expulsó una enorme llamarada que los cubrió a los dos, Liny solo abrazaba a Io con mucho miedo, Io solo quería protegerla.

No te preocupes Liny, no temas, yo te protegeré – el niño la abrasaba mientras ella se tranquilizaba.

Las llamas eran tan grandes y junto con el humo se podían observar desde la feria y los alrededores, pronto acudieron las personas entre ellos los padres de Liny.

¡Oh NO! ¡ L I N Y !

¡Alguien, por favor, ayude a mi hija y a ese muchacho!

Las personas solo se quedaban pasmadas a este acontecimiento, los pobres niños abrasados rodeador por las flamas, una madre desesperada y un padre desesperado.

De repente el padre tomó la decisión de entrar a las llamas por su hija, recogió a los niños pero al momento de regresar no pudo resistir y cayeron muy pero muy cerca del caluroso peligro, todo parecía perdido hasta que aparecieron los hombre que perseguían a Io.

Amo Yagami, no se preocupe, pronto lo rescataremos

Ante tales palabras fueron rescatados del peligro la madre de Liny solo fe corriendo a abrasar a su esposo e hija.

¡Liny, mi hija! Mi dulce Leona, me tenías preocupada, no sabía donde te encontrabas y luego te encuentro en este problema

No te preocupes mami, todo este tiempo la pase bien con Io – señalándolo

Mientras tanto...

Amo Yagami, su padre mandó por usted y desea que regrese a su entrenamiento

¿Solo por eso me han salvado?... sniff... solo déjenme despedirme

Pero amo Yagami... esta bien señor pero como esta fresco póngase su abrigo

De acuerdo

Entonces Io se acercó a Liny y a sus padre.

Liny, fue muy lindo jugar contigo

Gracias – dándole un gran abrazo al niño

Disculpa niño, pero me puedes decir tu nombre

Por supuesto señor, yo soy Iori Yagami del Clan Yagami

Al escuchar esto y al comprobarlo viendo que en su abrigo portaba el emblema Yagami, la luna, el padre de Liny, o mejor dicho Leona, se exaltó.

Amo, ya es hora de retirarse

Liny espero volverte a ver algún día y no me olvides

Tú también no me olvides y espero que me vuelvas a enseñar tus flamas

Lo haré y las controlaré mucho mejor solo para ti

Al irse Yagami con sus siervos, inmediatamente el padre de Leona la tomó.

Es hora de irnos Liny

¿Por qué papá? ¿qué pasa?

Es mejor alejarnos mientras podamos antes de que él nos encuentre y ocurra una desgracia.

Fue así como dos grandes amigos se separan, uno por ser el sucesor de una familia que le traerá odió y sufrimiento, mientras que la otra por que su padre intenta huir de un destino cruel pero del cual no lograrán escapar y sufrirá. Mas aun porque ambos niños olvidaron este encuentro cada quien por sus razones y se perdió esa dulce amistad.

FIN.


End file.
